tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver's Find
Oliver's Find is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Oliver and his brakevan Toad are enjoying their work in the big yard. However, Oliver was starting to miss the longer runs. Toad suggests talking to Sir Topham Hatt, but Oliver decides to keep quiet. As time went on, Oliver became more unhappy. His mood and the trucks' behaviour lead to an accident in the turntable. Sir Topham Hatt transfers Oliver to the nightly mail train route so that he can clear his smokebox. The new job cheers Oliver up. Oliver is making good speed on his first run, until he stops to collect mail from Harold. Harold is late due to mechanical problems, which annoys Oliver. Trying to make up speed, he meets a red signal. The signalman had fallen asleep and forgotten to change the points. After whistling multiple times, Oliver and his crew decide to proceed with caution and find out what the problem is at the signal box. Unknowingly, they are switched down an old branch line. The fireman points out that they are running low on water and, after passing an old station, they crash into a shed. A concerned Sir Topham Hatt sends out a search party the next morning. They find Oliver and his crew safe and sound. Sir Topham Hatt knows the accident was not Oliver's fault. While chatting, Sir Topham Hatt notices an abandoned house nearby. He goes to inspect it and, when he returns to Oliver, he thanks him for finding the new house. He announces his plans for making it a tea house, where visitors can have refreshments. Characters * Oliver * Harold * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * S. C. Ruffey (possible cameo) * Percy (mentioned) Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Callan * The Fishing Village * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Hault (deleted scene) Trivia * Pre-filmed footage from Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and stock footage from Bye George! and Put Upon Percy is used. Footage from the latter isn't cut properly, as S. C. Ruffey can be seen in the mine. * When Oliver first passes the boats and barges with the post train, to the far left, Bulstrode's model without his face or eye mechanism can be seen. * A picture shows a deleted scene of Oliver passing through Tidmouth Hault. * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is in the signal box. * In the UK narration, the line "But, Oliver said nothing" is omitted. * The yard Oliver is in at the beginning of the episode is the Tidmouth Sheds set extensively redressed. * An image implies that Henry and James were intended to have larger roles. * In Norway and Germany, this episode is named "Oliver's Discovery". The Italian title is "The Discovery of Oliver". In Japan, this episode is called "The Discovery of Oliver". * S. C. Ruffey's face appears on a truck. It is unknown if this was simply a mistake on the part of the model makers, or if it was an intentional appearance of the character. Goofs * In the UK narration, Michael Angelis' name is not present during the intro. * When Oliver bumps the trucks, they are facing him, but when they crash into the turntable, they are facing the other way. * Oliver should be working on the Little Western with Duck, not shunting trucks in the yard. * Oliver's driver should have known not to pass the red signal. * When Oliver goes along the coastal track, his last van bounces. * A brakevan should have been added to Mavis' train. * In a deleted scene, Henry's tender does not have coal in it. * As Oliver is waiting for Harold, Henry passes with some vans, then as Oliver is talking to Harold, James passes through with exactly the same line of vans Henry was pulling. Gallery File:Oliver'sFindTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:Oliver'sFindUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PutUponPercy15.JPG|Stock footage File:Oliver.png File:Oliver'sFinddeletedscene.PNG|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind.PNG|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind22.png|Toad and Oliver File:Oliver'sFind23.png File:Oliver'sFind24.png File:Oliver'sFind25.png File:Oliver'sFind26.png File:Oliver'sFind27.png File:Oliver'sFind28.png File:Oliver'sFind29.png File:Oliver'sFind30.png File:Oliver'sFind31.png File:Oliver'sFind32.png File:Oliver'sFind33.png File:Oliver'sFind34.png File:Oliver'sFind35.png File:Oliver'sFind36.png File:Oliver'sFind37.png File:Oliver'sFind38.png File:Oliver'sFind39.png File:Oliver'sFind40.png File:Oliver'sFind41.png File:Oliver'sFind42.png File:Oliver'sFind43.png File:Oliver'sFind44.png File:Oliver'sFind45.png File:Oliver'sFind46.png File:Oliver'sFind47.png File:Oliver'sFind48.png File:Oliver'sFind49.png File:Oliver'sFind50.png File:Oliver'sFind51.png File:Oliver'sFind52.png File:Oliver'sFind53.png|Stock footage File:Oliver'sFind54.png File:Oliver'sFind55.png File:Oliver'sFind56.png File:Oliver'sFind57.png File:Oliver'sFind58.png File:Oliver'sFind59.png File:Oliver'sFind60.png File:Oliver'sFind61.png File:Oliver'sFind62.png File:Oliver'sFind63.png File:Oliver'sFind64.png File:Oliver'sFind65.png File:Oliver'sFind66.png File:Oliver'sFind67.png File:Oliver'sFind68.png File:Oliver'sFind69.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Oliver'sFind70.png File:Oliver'sFind71.png File:Oliver'sFind72.png File:Oliver'sFind74.png|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind75.jpg|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind76.jpg Episode File:Oliver's Find - British Narration|UK narration File:Oliver's Find - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes